Lust Isn't Love It's Much More
by xLilAngelX1993X
Summary: Gabriella keeps having dreams about this one boy all the time, she has a passion, a lust, a want she can't suppress. What'll happen when she's confronted about these feelings? TxG One-Shot


**Hey this is my second HSM fanfiction story, well one-shot. I think I've definitely improved my writing since my last story, oh and this story isn't going to continue it will only be and remain a one-shot. Okay on with the reading lol!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**

_

* * *

I tilted my neck back, back and to the far left, so open, so exposed. It was there all for him to see, for him to do as he pleased. I breathed heavily my chest heaving, he knew i was nervous, trembling, terrified. Mouth slightly open to get in the maximum airflow, eyes shut but ears perked. I could hear him moving forward, closer. He had gotten so close i could feel his breath on my neck and it tingled and tickled making me want to lift my head back up and not give him what he wanted. You see i knew his weakness, i knew one thing he couldn't resist and one thing he could devour as much as he wanted. My neck, so clean, so fresh, so sweetly smelling as a certain fragrance laced it all around, i could hear him take in a deep breath he was taking it in, like a drug he was sniffing up my scent which drove him crazy to know end. And then i felt it his lips had perched themselves on my neck, right in the middle. Eyes still shut and breathing still erratic, heart thumping against my rib cage so loud and strong i was surprised he couldn't hear it. His whole body pressed up against mine, chest to chest, legs entwined, he could feel it now, and if he couldn't hear it he could sure feel it. Thump thump thump, i could no longer hear trees rustling or him breathing but my heart beat strong and prominent drowning this silence. One kiss, another and another, i swallowed the lump in my throat as he continued his venture his lips travelled further up towards my jaw, and the feeling in my legs slowly disappearing, i wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him for support, pulling him closer if possible, his arms wound tight and firm around my petite waist. I bite down hard on my bottom lip, trapping it between my upper and lower teeth, i whimper trying to stop any signs of me enjoying this being given away. He leaves a trail from my jaw to my mouth and then it happens. he removes that lip secured in between my teeth and pushes me full force, making me stumble backwards, i snap open my eyes to see dark dark pools of blue, anger, lust i don't know but its fierce. He doesn't push me away, he hasn't let go, and he's held on tighter, squeezing the life out of me. My back hits a hard ridged surface, pressed against whatever; i dare not break the contact in fear of what will happen. Never seen him so powerful, never seen him in such control, never seen him so determined to get what he wants, and never seen him like this before. Back pushed up against a tree trunk, a breeze brushes in between our faces through whatever space there is. My head back in its original position, looking straight ahead into his eyes, our lips inches away, it aches so much, my lips throb in a need to be with his. It feels so real and there yet it felt so unreal and so fake._

Gabriella woke up startled, her eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily, trying, it seemed, to calm herself down. When she realized that she was in fact in her bed staring at her ceiling, she groaned knowing full well that she had had another dream about a boy who had been occupying her thoughts more often; she really had to stop reading all these romance novels and stories, that is what she had been dreaming, she would read a pleasant chapter or scene in a book and replace the characters with her and her love interest.

Summer had been extremely long and extremely boring and the only thing she did to pass her time was read endlessly, story after story, book after book. Gabriella had friends that was for sure and on the odd occasion she would go out with them but not as much as she would of liked, so she resorted to reading books and watching TV every now and then to pass her time until her mom came back home from work in the evening. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how, how visual her dreams had become and the things she thought of which puzzled her to no end. He had become her regular occurrence in filling that empty void in her heart, her dreams filled with passion and lust yet she was so naïve as to believe she was in love with this boy, Gabriella had thought that her constant thinking about him and wanting to be with him meant that she loved him when in actual fact she just lusted after him, wanted him in a way that would satisfy her. Who could blame her she thought, she's a teenage female at the age of 18 and hormones are definitely beneath her skin. She lay there, just letting whatever thoughts filled her mind take over and hoping that one day her thoughts wouldn't involve him, she grew tired everyday of having to feel like this when he showed little interest in her in that way, she wanted to get over him, she wanted to be able to get rid of this feeling so she could be free but he wasn't letting that happen. She blamed him for this even though he knew nothing about it.

She decided that whatever the time maybe that she would get up, there was no point in going back to sleep there just wasn't. Gabriella walked over to her balcony and opened one of the doors as to stand outside; she grabbed a blanket and a pillow and walked out onto the white wooden floor. She was bare foot so she winced as she felt how cold it was, yet the air was nice and had a slight breeze coming in her direction, brushing her hair out of her face. Standing in just a pair of short and a tank top, she glanced towards the balcony on the left of hers belonging to her neighbors, however her neighbors were no ordinary people as they had a son, that son was Troy Bolton and that was who Gabriella Montez thought she was in love with.

"What are you doing out here so late? It's 5 o' clock in the morning." She heard a low, sweet voice call out to her, and one that had her in a spell. She quickly held onto the edge of her balcony for support in fear that her knees were about to give way. She turned to face her companion of the night to find the one and only Troy Bolton standing on his balcony wearing plaid blue and red bottoms with a white t-shirt, which if she looked close enough could make out his toned, rock hard irresistible abs. she smiled at him,

"I could ask you the same question as for me I couldn't sleep." She saw a smirk appear on his face,

"Same here," he replied, she saw him glance towards her choice of attire for the night and laughed before saying,

"Aren't you a little cold in that?" he tilted his head in a questioning manner, _she felt mischievous and he knew she was that kind of person so when she showed him her full teeth smile and mocked his head gesture and laughed when she replied,_

"_Want to come over and warm me up, Bolton?" she still had the same look on her face as he laughed nervously before he looked down at his feet and then back up for her to see him rub the bottom of his lower lip with his thumb, a sign she had come to learn was when he felt embarrassed. What surprised Gabriella next was the fact that he jumped over from his balcony onto hers and what was supposed to be a soft landing on his feet turned into him loosing his footing and falling into Gabriella as she was now on the floor with him on top of her._

"_Is this what you had in mind?" he whispered softly, his warm breath could be felt on Gabriella's face, her breathing had sped up as her chest moved up and down and her heart beat fastened in pace. She looked into his blue striking eyes and nodded unable to produce any form of speech from her mouth, she gasped inwardly as she felt him lean closer into her face. She was sure he was about to kiss her, she knew he was, she closed her eyes shut and opened her mouth slightly anticipating the feel of his lips for the first time. Feeling incredibly hot now, Gabriella was certain that he had definitely warmed her up and as she waited for his lips she heard a faint whisper of her name in her ear,_

"Gabriella," so soft and soothing, she felt as if she was about to fall asleep,

"Gabi," this time the voice wasn't so soft but sort of urgent and sharp, suddenly she felt someone shake her by the arms. She opened her eyes suddenly to find Troy in front of her waving his hand in front of her face; she opened her eyes wide and took a step back,

"Why are you waving your hand in front of my face?" she asked rather confused as to what was going on, he laughed at her rather obvious state of confusion and decided to put her out of her misery.

"You started daydreaming, seriously you were away with the fairies for at least 5 to 10 minutes, are you okay?" his voice sounded in concern and amusement. Gabriella groaned and put her hand to her head,

"Dammit!" she whispered to herself and Troy laughed at her, he took his hands away from her arms and crossed them over his chest while leaning back against the railing on the left of her balcony, Gabriella turned her head away and looked out towards the rest of her garden. She couldn't believe she had thought about Troy like that while he was standing right there, she really had to control herself. In sudden realization her eyes widened and turned round to face Troy,

"What was the last thing you said to me before I completely blanked out like an idiot?" she said shaking her head at how stupid she thought she was, Troy laughed and shook his head,

"Aren't you a little cold in that? And you aren't stupid Gabi, I thought it was kind of cute," he laughed again, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as she had not made a complete fool out of herself yet winced at the remark Troy had just made about her being cute, she didn't want to be cute, she wanted to be beautiful, stunning, amazing, _Sexy_. But Troy had never thought of her like that as she kept telling herself and that he never would, she blushed slightly and replied to his earlier question,

"Thanks and I'm fine, I brought a blanket so I'm good," she smiled at him reassuringly as he nodded in response, he walked over and stood beside Gabriella leaning his arms against the railing, feeling the nice breeze wash over there faces while they looked out towards the sky. Stars in Albuquerque were not normal yet they had decided to praise them both with their presence, looking up into the sky, Gabriella wondered whether or not Troy felt the same way about her, whenever they used to talk it was small chit chat or a passing hi but never long enough for her to get a clear indication of if he liked her or not. It was hard considering Troy went to a different school to Gabriella, they were both in the same year and of the same age but there lives couldn't be more different. He went to East High while she went to a private school, her mom had been left behind a wealthy sum of money when Gabriella's dad passed away and so put it towards her education which meant she was able to go to private school. She had met Troy when she had moved to New Mexico, Albuquerque at the beginning of her junior year, when she and her mom went over to meet their new neighbors. Her first impression of Troy stunned her; he had brown shaggy hair which slightly fell into his eye line, striking blue eyes, shiny perfect skin and a strong defined jaw, when she saw him smile for the first time her heart melted and she was definitely liking what she saw. Over time they talked every now and then and Gabriella learnt new things about Troy which added to her love for him, but never in the two years that she had been there has she felt so strongly about him or that she ever imagined standing on her balcony at 5 in the morning with him.

"Hey Gabi?" he asked her, breaking her from her thoughts,

"Yeah,"

"Can i ask you something?" he sounded unsure as whether to continue or not.

"Sure, what's up?" she was now curious, what could it be that Troy wanted to ask her that made him feel so nervous. Troy moved slightly closer to Gabriella so that their sides were touching, Gabriella hoped that she wasn't daydreaming again, she just hoped. She pinched herself on the arm furthest away from Troy just to make sure she was fully awake and aware of her surroundings,

"Ever just wanted to act on impact about something but afraid of the consequences?" he asked me, his question seemed to throw her as she realized she was in the same problem, she wanted to kiss Troy forever and never let go but if she did she wondered what would happen to them afterwards.

"Yeah, all the time, I just wish I could." She answered truthfully; she knew that if Troy knew she understood him he might be more willing to talk about what was bothering him. He turned to face her and she turned to do the same, there faces in front of each other Troy eyes wondered over Gabriella's face and looked from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"I want to, so badly," he whispered as if letting her in on a well kept secret,

"Just do it then, maybe it's what she wants," she said, her voice low as if scared she might have said the wrong thing and worried about his reaction,

"But I don't know what she wants," he said, his voice husky and laced with temptation that Gabriella right there and then would of jumped him but it would have been inappropriate, she had only the railing for support once again but desperately wanted to wrap her arms around his neck. She breathed heavily again; he seemed to have that affect on her, he seemed to make her weak at the knees and make her want to hold on to him to stop her falling, he made her want to kiss him in the most inappropriate way that her mother would definitely not approve.

"Do what you want then," she replied in a barely audiable voice, her palms now sweaty still holding on to the railing, his face still in front of hers, the ache on her lips feeling as real as possible and the pain she couldn't resist washed over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself for utter rejection or well there was no other option, she couldn't see how Troy would like her back, he was just torturing her, teasing her.

He crashed his lips into hers and in that very instant her arms were where they should be and his arms around her waist, his fingers soothing over the skin exposed as her shirt rode up slightly from being flushed against him, she stumbled backwards until her back hit the railing and she felt it pierce into her back, but this pain was the good kind. His lips were so divine is was everything she had waited for, fierce and fighting for control, want and need and _lust_ just pouring out of the both of them, Gabriella's mouth opened within seconds letting his tongue in as they fought a hard game of tonsil hockey. She moaned as his tongue scraped hers, clashing teeth, biting her lip, she never knew there was such an animal within Troy but she liked it, a lot. Troy pulled away and Gabriella whimpered in protest at the loss of connection but was extremely glad to find his lips none other then on her neck, tugging and biting, pulling away at her skin, she couldn't fight it anymore, Gabriella was going to scream. She was thankful her mother was away on business but frightfully aware of the fact that her neighbors could hear them, so she started walking towards her room as Troy continued to attack her neck. He had flipped them round so she was now walking backwards and he was pushing her in there desired destination, Gabriella was now pushed against the cold glass door of her balcony into her bedroom, she pried one hand away from Troy's neck in order to open the door and have them stumbling into the room, Troy shut the door behind him and quickly replaced his hand back on Gabriella's waist.

Gabriella had four posts on her bed and she was currently pushed up against one of them, Troy had travelled up to her ear and was nibbling at it, she could feel his erratic breathing against it as he tried to catch his breath, her eyes were peacefully closed as if nothing could disturb her and that she was in fact in her own paradise. Troy had stopped everything, his hands still touching the skin around Gabriella's back and waist and trying to get his regular breathing back enough to speak. Gabriella on the other hand was afraid to open her eyes in fear that this was other one of her dreams and she didn't want it to be, but slowly she opened them, staring into Troy's blue's as his forehead rested on hers.

"There was clearly some tension between us that we never knew we had," Troy said in a playful manner, she laughed and smiled at the sound of his voice. There was extreme tension between the both of them, but it wasn't tension you could cut with a knife, this was pure sexual tension enough to be ripped apart by the cut of a diamond. He leaned forward again capturing her lips in a sweet soft kiss nothing like what they had just experienced, this was more calm and relaxed.

"So what about those consequences?" Gabriella asked after pulling away, she was treading carefully as she didn't want to sound as if she had just insulted Troy but she wanted to know what would happen next, it was a whisper loud enough to hear but only meant for the two of them. He brought his lips over to her ear as Gabriella tilted her head back so it rested against the post, her eyes closed again, she wanted to concentrate everything on what he was about to say. His lips dangerously close as if touching her ear and pressed a kiss before saying,

"What consequences? You're mine now." He stated firmly, Gabriella's smile turned into a grin and he kissed her neck on the spot where he had marked her with a rather noticeable hickey. Coming back to look into Gabriella's now open eyes she nodded in acceptance, that he had marked her as his figuratively and literally.

Not knowing it but both had watched the other closely over the two years, finding out what made them tick, what they liked and disliked and how he or she acted towards different situations. So this rather unusual proclamation of feelings was not unusual for them two, it was just who they were. Love was what Gabriella would be learning to feel over her time with Troy; lust was what just brought them together.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It, Let Me Know If You Did! :)**

**xx.**


End file.
